There are many types of rotating machines. These machines can be used as generators with mechanical energy being translated into electricity through relative movement between a wire and magnetic fields. These magnetic fields can be produced through electromagnets and/or permanent magnets. A known fact is that magnets are dipoles, meaning that each magnet has a positive pole and a negative pole. Most rotating machines that utilize permanent magnets utilize only one polarity side of the permanent magnets when they generate or use electricity.